Sailor's Day-off
by Follow the Stray
Summary: The Sailor Scouts get a taste of what it's like to be lazy and figure it's the only way to live, but will they be able to snap out of it in time to save the world from the evil Queen Indolent???
1. =^-^= Chapter 1

Sailor's Day Off  
by Sonahan Daye  
  
Summary: The world once again needs Sailor Moon. This time they REALLY need her! Everyone's life is in her hands! There's just one little problem:  
Sailor Moon falls on her butt and starts wailing, "BUT I DON'T WANNA SAVE The WORLD!"  
  
Chapter 1  
****  
~ Somewhere in a dark twisted place Queen Indolent plots to take over the world. ~  
"Mwahaha!" Queen Indolent laughs evilly, "With this plot I will take over the world!"  
~ Isn't that what I just said? ~  
"Oh shut up!" Queen Indolent clears her throat and laughs again, "The scouts will no longer win any more battles! They will no longer fight! Never again should an evil queen lose to the likes of them!"  
~ But why? ~  
Queen Indolent has tears streaming down her face as she kneels on the ground with her hands clapped together, "I'm so glad you asked! For centuries good has prevailed over evil! It's just not fair! Evil twisted queens, like myself, have feelings to you know! Deep down inside we only want a little attention!"  
~ Uh… @-@ Right… ~  
****  
~ The next day, at Andrew's milkshake shop in the heart of Tokyo ~  
"Here's your milkshakes!" Elizabeth smiled placing a tray of bright neon milkshakes on the table.  
"Ohhh pretty!" Serena and Rini looked at the colours.  
"They're real delish! We just hired this lady today an her milkshakes are the absolute best!" Elizabeth praised.  
"Well, you convinced us!" Lita smiled taking a neon green shake.  
Serena took a hot pink one, Ami took a blue one, Rei took a red one, Mina took an orange-yellow one, and Rini took a light pink one.  
"Wow, these are good!" Mina exclaimed.  
"No girls! Stop! You mustn't drink those!" A blue penguin came running in.  
"Darien?" Lita, Rei, Mina, and Ami turned around and looked at the penguin.  
"Stop!" Darien (the blue penguin) jumped up in slow motion and slapped the shake out of Mina's hand making all the others stop. He stood up on the table and pointed at Elizabeth, "Don't you see? This isn't your friend Elizabeth! This is one of your foes!"  
Elizabeth closed her eyes and snickered evilly. Suddenly she grew fangs and her eyes turned icy blue as her hair turned long and silver. Big baggy silver gloves grew upon her hands and her dress turned big and silver and ended right above the knee. She now wore white opaque leggings and silver and white skate/boots along with a pearl necklace around her neck.  
"So, you found me out sir Mamoru, but you're too late!" The girl pointed to Serena and Rini, "Look! Your lover girl Usagi and your daughter Chibiusa have already drank my poison! Now they will become even lazier then they already are!"  
"You fiend!" Darien gasped.  
"Is that possible?" Rei wondered with a little question mark over her head.  
"Who are you?" Ami stood up.  
"Why I'm," the girl looked down then grinned and put her hand on her hips as she stood on top of the world with a zigzag orange background moving behind her, "QUEEN INDOLENT!"  
All the scouts stared at her dumb-founded.  
"Seems like Queen Idiot to me." Mina whispered Ami.  
Ami concealed a grin under her hand, "Oh, you're so mean!"  
"Well Queen Indolent!" Rei stood up.  
"We might as well stop you while you're hear!" Lita stood up.  
"Ha, ha, ha! You're too late!" Queen Indolent laughed.  
~ Is it me, or did she already say that? ~  
Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared and Queen Indolent tiptoed out the Milkshake Shop as everyone sat around coughing trying to see.  
"*cough, cough* Serena! Rini! Are you two all right?" Darien asked Serena and Rini as the smoke lifted.  
"*snore, snore* Just a little longer mommy…" Serena trailed.  
"Realllllllllly…" Rini finished.  
All the others exchanged glances.  
****  
"I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was! To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!" Ami sung as Pokemon came on.  
"Honestly, you'd think she'd be concerned more concerned about this." Rei eyed Ami in the other room.  
"You can't blame her Rei, she practically drank the whole shake before Darien came in, and Darien and that Queen lady did say it makes us lazy." Mina said reading a romance manga with Lita.   
"Yeah," Lita seconded that, "We're all a little lazy, but we'll get to that thing we need to do later."  
"What thing?" Mina asked Lita as Ami cheered for Ash to beat AJ in the background.  
"Ya know, that thing, oh forget it… I wanna see if Sailor V goes out with Bobby or not!" Lita said continuing to read the manga.  
"Yeah, I wanna see if I get a boyfriend in the end or not." Mina continued to read with Lita.  
"No! Team Rocket! You caught Sandshrew! Not Pikachu! You bumbling idiots!" Ami shouted.  
Rei sighed thinking, looks like the only one who wasn't affected by the shake was me.  
"Rei! Your Grandpa's mad! You didn't do ANY of your chores today! Hurry! Before he punishes those who are near!" Chad yelled from outside.  
Maybe not, Rei sat wide-eyed then laid on her back as she shouted back, "I'll do it later!"  
"But Rei!" Chad whined then screamed, "Oh my god he's got a broom!"  
Suddenly, all that was heard was people running and the constant sound of things smashing.  
"Hey where's Serena and Rini?" Rei suddenly asked.  
Mina and Lita shrugged.  
"Who cares! Ash is getting his butt kicked!" Ami shouted. She was now equip in her very own Ash uniform. From the hat, to the black shirt, to the denim shirt, to the green finger-less gloves, to the blue jeans and sneakers.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" The TV boomed.  
"Yeah!" Ami jumped up in the air Ash style and gave a peace sign.  
"Pathetic." Rei muttered as she rolled her eyes.  
****  
~ Meanwhile, ~  
"Hey, Rini, what'cha wanna do?" Serena asked as she laid slouched in her coach with her feet on the coffee table.  
"I dunno, what'cha wanna do?" Rini replied in the same position.  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
"Hey, I asked you first." Serena complained tiredly.  
"Wanna make something of it!" Rini attempted to fight exhausted.  
"Nah, to much work." Serena slouched again.  
"Yeah, you have to use all the energy to scream." Rini aid back.  
"Don't speak, it takes to much work to listen." Serena started to fall asleep.  
"Don't talk, it takes to much energy to reply." Rini replied and fell asleep leaning on Serena.  
Suddenly Sammy walked in then jumped back out the room. This is a perfect time to try out my new water gun, Sammy thought then snickered, "Good thing mom put on those new plastic covers or this chance would be ruined!"  
Sammy tiptoed up the stairs to get his new water-gun from his room then ran back into the living room.  
"Prepare for a rude awakening," He snickered putting on his goggles and then aimed at Serena and Rini, "in ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"  
~ On the roof ~  
"Wasn't today beautiful?" Artemis smiled at Luna with Diana sleeping on his head.  
"Yes and so peaceful." Luna sighed happily.  
Suddenly Diana was awakened by two deafening screams, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
Artemis, Luna, and Diana all covered their ears.  
"So much for that." Diana said.  
**** 


	2. =^_-= Chapter 2

Sailor's Day Off  
by Sonahan Daye  
  
Summary: The world once again needs Sailor Moon. This time they REALLY need her! Everyone's life is in her hands! There's just one little problem:  
Sailor Moon falls on her butt and starts wailing, "BUT I DON'T WANNA SAVE The WORLD!"  
  
Chapter 2  
****  
~ At Serena's house ~  
"Serena!" Darien the blue penguin flung the door open of Serena's room, it bounced off the wall and slapped him in the beak.  
Serena stared wide-eyed sitting on the bed as he did it again, gentler this time.  
"Serena! Tokyo is under seige!" Darien shouted.  
"I'm right here you know," Serena looked at him asif he were pathetic.  
"Yes, I see that," Darien shouted, "Queen Indolent is taking over Tokyo! You must stop her Serena! ....Serena?"  
Serena snored loudly on her bed.  
"SERENA!" Darien yelled.  
Serena just rolledon her side and pulled her blanket over her.  
It looks like we'll have to fight without her, Darien thought sighed and left.  
***  
~ Meanwhile in Tokyo ~  
"Mwhahaha! This is the best time ever!" Queen Indolent cheered as she went around on the carousel.  
"Hey she cut in line! That's not fair! It was my turn first!" A little boy whined.  
"Shut up," Queen Indolent glared at him. She pointed her index finger at him and turned him into ice.  
"Oh my god! Timmy!" The boy's mother ran over to the ice sculpture that was once a boy.  
"I suppose you're going to cry now," Queen Indolent came over and flung a silver cape with a rim of blue fire over her shoulders.  
"How can I ever thank you!" The mother turned around beaming shaking Queen Indolent's hand wildly.  
"Eh?" Queen Indolent looked at the mother puzzled.  
"I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" The mother continued chanting as she danced down the street.  
"Weirdo," Queen Indolent stared.  
~ Suddenly, 4 figures appeared behind her. ~  
"Stop!" Sailor Mercury shouted showing herself.  
"Right there!" Sailor Mars appeared.  
"Queen," Sailor Jupiter started.  
"Indolent!" Sailor Venus finished.  
"What do you want?" Queen Indolent turned around and backed up scowling.  
"You dropped your wallet," Sailor Venus beamed handing Queen Indolent a red wallet.  
"But I don't have..." Queen Indolent stopped and secretly smirked taking the wallet, "yes my wallet, thank you."  
"Wait," Sailor Mars thought for a second, "wasn't there something else we had to do?"  
"Have a Pokemon battle!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed transforming into her Ash uniform as she jumped up in a baby blue background.  
"No, it wasn't that," Sailor Mars rubbed her chin.  
"Look for hot guys!" Sailor Jupiter beamed in a green background.  
"No, not that," Sailor Mars continued thinking.  
"Say how cool Sailor V is!" Sailor Venus exclaimed changing into Sailor V in a orange background then zooming around everyone as if she were flying.  
"I KNOW it wasn't that." Sailor Mars began growing question marks all around her from thinking so hard until finally the knocked her out with spirals in her eyes.  
"I know," Queen Indolent gave a toothy grin, "You were going to have a milkshake."  
"Oh boy a milkshake!" Everyone exclaimed except Sailor Mars (who was still out cold).  
They once again took coloured milkshakes that matched their aura and drank them.  
***  
~ Darien ran as fast as his little penguin feet could take him. ~  
Please tell me I'm not too late, he worried as sweat dripped down his forehead.  
~ Alas, he arrived and he was too late. ~  
"I told you not to tell me!" He shouted and looked at the Sailor Scouts all knocked out on the floor in their normal forms (Rei still with swirls in her eyes).  
"No," he dropped to his knees and held his head and screamed at the sky, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
~ He stopped to take a breath, then went on. ~  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Okay, that's enough."   
  
  
  
***NOTE*** Hee, hee, what do think??? Review PLEASE!!! 


	3. =-_-= Chapter 3

Sailor's Day Off  
by Sonahan Daye  
  
Summary: The world once again needs Sailor Moon. This time they REALLY need her! Everyone's life is in her hands! There's just one little problem:  
Sailor Moon falls on her butt and starts wailing, "BUT I DON'T WANNA SAVE The WORLD!"  
  
Chapter 3  
****  
It's all up to me now, Darien thought meditating as he drank some green tea.  
He opened his eyes and looked over at his door thinking, the scouts should've been here hours ago.  
"I better investigate," Darien jmped off the couch and trned to his human form so he could open the door. He looked around, no one around for miles, bt then what was that sound? It sounded like snoring! Darien looked downand saw all the scouts sleeping in a pile on the floor, "Aw, guys!"  
****  
"Thanks for coming over Sammy," Darien paid Sammy ten dollars in singles.  
"It was my pleasure," Sammy grinned and put the money in his pocket. He snickered as he aimed his watergun at the scouts, "Now I can have six times the fun, plus I'm getting paid!"  
****  
"Isn't the weather great today!" Artemis laid in the grass at the park.  
"Simply the best!" Luna smiled sitting next to him as Diana chased a butterfly, "And so quiet."  
Suddenly, five loud screams and a shout of, "SAMMY!" echoed throughout the park. The birds fled from their trees, the car windows outside the park broke and their alarms were heard for miles.  
"So much for that," Diana mumbled with her head ducked and her paws over her ears.  
****  
"I'm gonna kill you! You little brat!" Serena snarled as the others held her back.  
"Wait a minute!" Darien looked at her, "Do you have the energy..."  
Before he could finish Serena passed out on the floor with all the others.  
"Guess not," Darien shoke his head, "Give'em another shot, Sammy."  
"Aye, aye Captain," Sammy nodded then aimed at the scouts, but when he tried to shoot nothing came out.  
"What's wrong?" Darien looked at Sammy.  
"I guess I forgot to reload," Sammy grinned scratching the back of his head. Darien fell over.  
"What am I paying you for?" Darien jumped back up.  
"Sorry sir, all I need to do is find a garden hose."  
"I live in an apartment bilding," Darien glared at Sammy.  
"That could be a problem," Sammy smiled nervously, "Don't worry I'll go home and come back as fast as I can."  
"You had better."  
****  
~ Meanwhile, at Queen Indolent's lair ~  
"Now that those pesky Sailor scout's are out of my hair, what should I do?" Queen Indolent sat in her dark throne (an icy blue blow-p chair) and pondered.  
"Queen Indolent! You are now on the 'Who wants to take over the world?'!" A super-deformed version of Regis came out of nowhere.  
"How'd you get in here?" Queen Indolent shouted then found herself on the set of Millionaire.  
"Now for your hundred minion question, Queen Indolent," The SD Regis grinned, "How will you take over the world? A.) With a banana B.) Control children's minds and dreams C.) Have a giant tree eat people D.) Make all people lazy and then hypnotize them into following you."  
"Well, I do believe B and C have been done before, so that leaves me with A and D," Queen Indolent thought long and hard, "Hmmm..."  
"You do have three life lines left," SD Regis said.  
"I could use my fifty-fifty, but then again..." Queen Indolent thoght, "Aw, what the heck! I'd like to use my fifty-fifty Regis!"  
~ B & C disappeared from the screen ~  
"Blast!" Queen Indolent snapped angrily.  
"You have two lifelines left," SD Regis informed.  
"I'd like to ask the audience," Queen Indolent crossed her arms.  
~ 50% said A and another 50% said D ~  
Queen Indolent gritted her teeth angrily.  
"You have one lifeline left," Regis said.  
"Fine! Let's use it!" Queen Indolent hissed.  
"Who would you like to call?" SD Regis asked.  
"MoJo JoJo!" Queen Indolent exclaimed and then laughed evilly.  
"Right..." SD Regis trailed then said, "AT&T connect us with MoJo JoJo!"  
"I can see you on the TV! I'm watching now! You just now called me and here I am on the phone. I heard your question and I think I know the answer. The answer between A & D." MoJo JoJo picked up.  
"Well, what is it?" Queen Indolent asked and a 10 second timer started.  
"The answer would somehow be between A & D, because you destroyed B & C. It's not B & C, because they were elminated."  
"Yes I know what's the answer?" Queen Indolent snapped impatiently.  
"The answer to the question that you have asked me is..." Before MoJo JoJo could finish the buzzer rang.  
"Drat," Queen Indolent growled, "He wasn't help at all! I'm just going to have to guess, A a banana."  
"Is that your final answer?" SD Regis asked.  
"No, D, that's my final answer," Qeen Indolent said.  
"That's right!" SD Regis exclaimed, "You win 100 minions to help you take over the world! Now for your next question..."  
"I think I'll stay," Queen Indolent said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, goodbye," Queen Indolent grinned, snapped her fingers and SD Regis disappeared and she found herself once againin her cold dark lair.  
****  
~ Meanwhile, Darien is still trying to think of ways to get the scouts back to normal. Will he be able to? Or will Indolent take over the world with her... her Indolence! Find out next time on Sailor's Day-off! ~   
  
***NOTE*** Dun, dun, duh I'll update as soon as I get a Review (which won't be until a very long, long, long, long time...will it?) 


	4. OO Chapter 4

Sailor's Day Off  
  
Summary: The world once again needs Sailor Moon. This time they REALLY need her! Everyone's life is in her hands! There's just one little problem:  
Sailor Moon falls on her butt and starts wailing, "BUT I DON'T WANNA SAVE The WORLD!"  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Darien got to work studying the contents of the milkshakes given to the Sailor scouts, "HEY!" he exclaimed.  
"What is it Darien?" Sammy asked curiously.  
"These milkshakes...the only odd ingredient in them is food colouring! Everything else is just ingredients to make a normal vanilla milkshake!"  
"What, wow! But then why are the girls so fraggin' lazy?" Sammy questioned pointing to the large yellow question mark above his head.  
"It must be a mental thing! Queen Indolent told them that the milkshakes were supposed to make them lazy, therefore their brains told them to be lazy, therefore they became lazy!"  
"That's a lot of therefores!"  
"Yes, indeed! Quick Sammy to the Tuxedomobile!" Darien fled from his lab.  
"Duhna nana nana nana Tuxedo Mask!" Sammy chanted running after him.  
  
"Mwhaha! With my minions I shall now take over the world! Mwhahaha!" Queen Indolent laughed maniacally then stopped when she saw her minions scattered on the street sleeping, "Hey you! Wake up!"  
"Five more minons," one minute snored.  
I mean  
"Five more minutes," one minion sanored.  
Yes that's better  
"Why you!" snarled Indolent.  
Just then a royal blue version of Batmobile rushed past Indolent and her minions tossing them into the air, once it passed by they fell flat on their faces.  
"Oh no!" Queen Indolent jumped to her feet and made a fist her words not fitting her mouth movements, "That was Tuxedo Kamen! He must've found out the secret of my lazy milkshakes, oh no!"  
Her minions stood up and dusted themselves off.  
"Don't just stand there! After him!"  
"Yes ma'am!" the minions said together and ran after him.  
Queen Indolent looked around as if checking to make sure on one was around then pulled a skii mask with a Q on it over her head and jumped into a race car parked on the street.  
  
"Oh no! Is that Racer Q following us, oh no!" Tuxedo Mask looked at his rear view mirror.  
"Oh no, Speed!" Sammy held his head moving side to side in the back seat, "What are we going to do? Oh no!"  
"Speed?" Tuxedo Mask cocked an eyebrow.  
"Oh my bad," Sammy covered his mouth.  
"Let's see what this baby can do!" Tuxedo Mask smirked and slammed his foot on the gas petal. Fire flared up behind the car as it took off at the speed of light.  
Suddenly, a car appeared in front of him and before Tuxedo Mask could break they collided, the cars instantly blowing up sending the drivers flying through the air. When they landed Tuxedo miraculously recovered and walked over to the driver he had crashed into, it was Queen Indolent.  
"Mamoru!" She lifted her hand weakily.  
He dropped to his knees beside her.  
"Mamoru," she grabbed his shirt, "I am...your father..."  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" Tuxedo Mask held his head and screamed into the air.  
"She can't be your Dad! She's a...well a she!" Sammy shouted.  
"Oh yeah," Tuxedo Mask blinked and then looked down at Indolent.  
"Yeah I know, I just always wanted to say that," Queen Indolent said running away.  
"Hey get back here!" Tuxedo Mask shouted chasing after her followed by Sammy.  
"Nooo!" Queen Indolent shouted running faster.  
"MEH!" Tuxedo Mask doubled over panting.  
"Don't worry Tuxedo Mask, I'll catch her!" Sammy said the screamed as his hair turned blonde and spiked up and his eyes turned green.  
"No!" Tuxedo Mask looked up at Sammy, "How could a common boy like you become a super sayian when I'm a Prince and could not!?!"  
"There is no time for that Tuxedo Mask! We must stop Queen Indolent!" Sammy replied and flew after the Queen.  
"No!" Tuxedo slammed his fist on the pavement, "I will not be defeated! Man that hurt!"  
  
"NO MORE!" Rei shouted with demon eyes, "No more Pokemon!"  
"Just...one...more...episode...!" Amy cried as the other held her back.  
"No!" Rei crossed her arms with the remote in her hand, "We're going to watch something grown-up and sophisticated like--"  
"Passions?!" Mina's eyes lit up.  
Rei sighed heavily, "Yeah...sure...Passions."  
Lita, Mina, and Serena cheered and jumped in front of the TV to watch their Soap Opera as Amy cried in a corner.  
"I hope I grow up to be like you Rei," Rini looked up at Rei who looked exasperated.  
"Because I'm your idol?" Rei beamed happily.  
"No, because you're not as weird as everyone else," Rini nodded.  
"Oh," Rei sighed.  
"Girls!" Penguin Darien burst through the door, "You have to listen to me!"  
"Geeze Darien, you are so rude!" Mina noted.  
"Wait for a commercial!" Serena said.  
"SHHH!" Lita put a finger to her lips glued to the television.  
"We're running out of time!" said Darien, "Sammy is currently fighting Queen Indolent!"  
"All alone?" Rei turned around.  
"Yes!" Darien nodded, "Now you must listen. The milkshakes Queen Indolent were just vanilla shakes with food colouring in them!"  
"Whaaaaat?" All the girls turned to him.  
"Are you sure?" Mina raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes!" Darien nodded.  
"Oh dear me!" Amy stood up, "We must then help Sammy defeat Queen Indolent!"  
"Aw!" Serena whined, "But I was just getting into the shoooow!"  
"I know," Lita helped her to her feet, "but it's something we need to do."  
Serena sighed then nodded, "Moon prism power!"  
"Mars Power!"  
"Jupiter Power!"  
"Venus Power!"  
"ChibiMoon Prism Power!"  
"Pokemon Power!" Mercury cheered.  
"Amy!"  
"I mean, Mercury Power!"  
  
Meanwhile, Sammy gets his butt kick by Queen Indolent  
  
"I'm just...not...strong...enough," Sammy panted weakly, his super sayian form fading.  
"Mwhaha!" Queen Indolent laughed evilly.  
"Stop!"  
"Right!"  
"There!"  
"Queen!"  
"Indolent!"  
"Who's there?!" Queen Indolent spun around.  
"I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of truth and justice--I will punish you!" Sailor Moon did her traditional pose then added, "And these are my Sailor Scouts!"  
"Whaaaaaaaaaat? But how could this be!?!" Queen Indolent exclaimed.  
"We're wise to your little scheme!" Sailor Jupiter said.  
"Yeah! And we're here to stop you!" Sailor Venus nodded.  
"Nonono!" Queen Indolent shoke her head.  
"Yesyesyes," Sailor Moon nodded and took her tiara, "Moon tiara Magic!"  
"Nooo!" Queen Indolent shouted getting hit with the tiara which threw her in the air, "looks like I'm blasting off again!"  
"Well that was easy," Darien blinked then everyone laughed wildly for no apparent reason whatsoever.  
  
And the moral of the story is, don't eat cheese that has been left outfor more than a day and Sailor Scouts are stronger than Sayians, even if they're Super Sayian.  
  
The End 


End file.
